degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Cardinal
Grace Cardinal is a graduate of Degrassi Community School from the Class of 2016. A fixture in the rubber room, Grace is always giving off a counterculture vibe. Even though she is as plugged in as it gets, she is rebellious in her stance and straight up about everything. She's a dichotomy -- blunt and unapologetic, but cares and comes through for her friends. She is best friends with Zig Novak, Tiny Bell, Maya Matlin, Jonah Haak and Zoë Rivas. She is also good friends with Goldi Nahir, Rasha Zuabi, and Miles Hollingsworth III. She is on good terms with Becky Baker, Winston Chu, Lola Pacini, and Tristan Milligan. She used to have a conflict with Frankie Hollingsworth and had showed a dislike for Baaz Nahir. She is labelled as "The Eyes and Ears of the School". Grace is portrayed by Nikki Gould. Character History Degrassi Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to Grace, and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoë Rivas. In The World I Know, in the remedial room, she nearly stabs Tiny in his crotch, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. When Maya stares at her in shock, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" Maya then nervously takes her seat. She later interrupts the teacher while she is talking about having useful skills in life. When Maya asks to interview herself, Grace calls her, "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. In Unbelievable, Grace and Zig are questioned by Drew about the video of Zoë. Zig says the video doesn't surprise him and calls Zoë crazy, which Grace retorts with asking Zig was he implying that Zoë deserves it and replies no. Grace and Zig leave Drew with Grace saying they will keep an eye out and who ever raped Zoë deserves a karmic balls kicking. While Becky, Imogen, and Drew are working, Grace spies on them and reveals that she is, in fact, "The W4tch3r." She suggests that in order to find out the culprit, they should send an anonymous email to someone from each pair, and whoever reacts must be responsible. Becky agrees to go along with the plan. In What It's Like, Grace appears in the Rubber Room with her classmates to turn in their assignment. When she sees Maya looking through Zig's bag, she warns him that he won't like that. Later on, she switches places with Maya during the trust exercise so that she may talk to Zig. In Close to Me, Maya tries to get Zig, Grace, and Tiny to come to the dance, though Grace and Tiny don't think that it is a good idea. Maya continues to ask, but Zig firmly tells her no. Later, Grace shows up to the dance with Zig, saying that he convinced her to come. She meets Tristan at the dance, who likes her boots and facial piercings. When Zig is called to have his locker searched for drugs, Grace accuses Miles of narcing on Zig, and reveals to Maya that he was the one who did it. After Miles admitted to telling on Zig, Grace walks away in disgust. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is seen with Zig and Maya looking at all the clubs they could join and when Maya mentions film club she looks over at the movies they have and the people that are sitting there move the movies and Grace comments if I wanted to steal them I would pirate them idiots. Then Maya pitched another idea show choir club and Zig and Grace laugh and Maya says ok maybe not then Zig says look there aren't things for people like us and grace says they are unique outsiders and Maya responds if the unique outsiders can do anything here what would it be? Grace responds something like burning man a crazy event in the dessert go there and create art and just explore. Then she is seen explaining the dealing to Maya on the laptop and she says get involved again not a good idea. In Enjoy the Silence, Grace and Maya discuss Zig, with Maya revealing that she convinced Zig to try and quit the gang. Maya confesses that they made out, and Grace is convinced that she does like Zig. However, Maya reveals that she is still hung up on Miles, and she kissed Zig to stop him from leaving the house. Grace tells her that the only ways out of the gang is either death, jail, or moving far away, but Maya confesses that he has nowhere to go. After Tiny comes looking for Zig, Grace comments that he may have to stay at Maya's house for forever. At the art event, both Maya and Grace are excited. Maya wishes that Zig was there to see it, to which Grace points him out to her in the audience. Later, Maya looks for Zig in Grace's room in the art exhibit, but she hasn't seen him. Grace knows he went back to his old neighborhood and finds his location for Maya. Maya is upset he is at the bus station, but Grace sees it as an opportunity for Zig to escape. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant during class. When Zig tells them about how he immediately was given higher tasks in the kitchen, she calls him out on his lie. When he complains about wanting respect, she tells him to go in there and demand it. In My Hero, Becky approaches Grace after class and asks her for help in finding the identity of Sir Excellence. While she refuses to hack into the Realm of Doom account, she gives Becky the idea to ask the person controlling the account for a picture of himself holding a sign saying "Me". In Believe (1), Grace catches up with Zig on the way to class to hand in their report. Later she helps make posters and shirts for Zoë's trial. In Believe (2), Zig meets Grace outside asking her if she's seen Zoë and tells her that he's dealing again. Grace pulls him aside and asks about the gang intervention, but the two stop and watch when Zoë comes down the steps to confront the reporter. In Thunderstruck, Grace is seen sitting on a bench drawing near Zig when he accepts both Maya's and Zoë's offers to go to the dance. She tells him why it's a bad idea to choose either girl and tells him to buy Peach Schnapps so the tension can lighten up between the girls. She is later seen in the gym bouncing a ball against the wall when everyone is trapped by the thunderstorm. Season 14 In Wise Up, she sits with Zig in a classroom and gives him advice on his current situation with Zoë. Grace believes that Zoë is still affected by her assault and that Zoë does not like that Zig is receiving nude pictures of girls when her pictures were spread around the school without her consent. Grace then tells Zig to delete the app just as he gets a nude picture of Zoë. In If You Could Only See, Grace sits in class with Tiny and Zig while she uses her laptop when Maya rushes in asking if they've seen Miles. When the boys joke about Miles being gay, Grace speaks out about their outdated homophobic comments. Later on in between class, Grace sits and uses her laptop when Zoë and Frankie approach her. She gives them ten seconds to talk to her about whatever they want. Zoë asks her to set up an anonymous Oomfchat service where the cheerleaders can send nude pictures of themselves to their fellow male students for money. Grace agrees to set up the service as it is her brand of feminism but asks for twenty percent of the profits because time is money. Grace and Zoë reach agreement. Grace is later in the Rubber Room and shows concern when Maya has her nightmare. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Grace, Maya, Tiny, and Zig all have arm-wrestling matches in the Rubber Room. After she beats Maya, Zig challenges her and she doesn't have much trouble beating him. Grace laughs when Zig is upset about the loss. Later, when Zig confronts Tiny about the gif of his loss, she tries to calm them down but they get detention. At Maya's house, she and the gang brainstorm over poutine how Zig can redeem his manliness. She tells Zig that he should get a home tattoo and reveals one that she received on her side. She prepares to tattoo Zig herself with ink and a needle. When Zig stops her, she congratulates him for finally growing some balls and laughs saying she didn't know what she was doing. In There's Your Trouble, Grace is working in class when Zoë sits next to her and tries to get her to notice her. When Grace asks her what she wants, Zoë tells her that the cheerleaders are revolting against her. Grace tells her to not be such a bitch. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Grace and Zig bring Maya with them as they ditch school so they can go to martial arts in the park. When Maya expresses more and more concern over Miles, Grace hacks his FaceRange profile. When they see that Miles messaged Tristan saying he wanted to kill himself, they head to the Hollingsworth mansion. Grace picks the lock and stands guard with Zig while Maya goes in to check on Miles. After Zig drags her out of Miles' house, Grace grabs Maya's bag and leaves with them. In I'll Be Missing You, Grace is confronted in the hallway by Zoë about the mysterious doll she received. Later, Grace attempts to help Zoë track down who sent it. In Hush, Grace is confronted by the Power Cheer team. They request her help in tracking a phone signal. Grace triangulates the signal to the Hollingsworth household. Grace warns the girls to get solid evidence that it is Hunter, but none of the girls listen. In Something's Got to Give, Grace is in the hallway discussing what super power she would have. Grace, Maya, and Zig over hear Dallas' conversation and she along with Zig joke about Miles being to hit n run after crashing into Dallas's car only to be shocked that it was actually Miles. In Firestarter (1), Grace is seeing interjecting with Zig and Tiny's bet. Instead of money, she suggests the loser must dress up as a cheerleader. She then tells them they have to get the number from Newman cheerleader, Gloria Chin. When Zig decides not to get Gloria's number, Grace does so instead, meaning both Zig and Tiny have to dress up as cheerleaders. In Ready or Not, Grace is seen calming down Zig in the hallway. In Wishlist, Maya asks Grace if she would go to the spa with her but Grace declines. In Get It Together, Grace is seen talking with Maya about Maya's problems with Tristan in gym class. In Give Me One Reason, Grace and Tiny listen to Zig talk about his feelings for Maya while at lunch in the front of the school In Teen Age Riot, Grace is seen in the hallway talking with Zig and Maya. She is later seen with them, plus Tiny outside the school. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Grace is seen with Tiny, Maya, and Zig in the rubber room. Zig confesses to them that he was in the car when shots were fired at a house Vince had just visited. Later, she is seen working in the Food Van and also distributing cell phones to students. She gives one to Zig and Tiny so they can check the messages Damon's Gang has been posting. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Grace is working in the Food Van once again. Zig comes to her for advice and she helps him and they read more messages Damon's Gang has been posting. She helps him realize he must go to the police with all of this. In Don't Look Back, Grace is attending summer school during her break. During the session, she becomes closer friends with Zoë. Grace helps Zoë with her assignments throughout the summer and they bond. When Gloria Chin goes missing, Zoë begins to suspect their science teacher had something to do with it, and Grace helps her prove this. They both sneak into the back of his truck to find information. When he comes out the school, they hide within it and are driven to his house, where they sneak away. Their friendship continues to grow. At a get together outside, Grace and Zoë lay in the grass and talk. When Miles joins them, Zoë suggests a threesome (which interests Miles) but this idea disgusts Grace. Grace gets up to leave and as she walks away, Zoë confronts her. Grace tells Zoë they aren't friends and leaves. Grace is then seen at the Hollingsworth household as everyone gathers to find Maya. Grace triangulates her cellphone signal to a warehouse and call the police. Toward the end of the summer, with everything winding down and school getting ready to begin, everyone is at the beach for a party. Grace is walking along the water and is then approached by Zoë. Zoë apologizes to Grace and admits her feelings for her. She then surprisingly kisses Grace and tells her that'll talk when school begins. Grace, in shock, watches as Zoë runs to the rest of their friends as they dance and have fun together. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Grace is getting a piggyback ride from Tiny as they walk to school. Grace is hanging with Zig and Maya in the hallway. She forms a band with Jonah and Maya. Grace and Zoë have a brief conversation at Miles' campaign pool party right before Maya takes Grace away for her advice. Grace is with Maya and Jonah at band practice. In #NoFilter, Grace and Zoë are seen getting closer as friends in Media Immersion. When they're paired up in a "15 Years from Now" assignment, she begins to cough up blood unbeknownst to her friends. Having just held her hand, Zoë assumes that Grace is reacting uncomfortably to the display of affection. Grace goes home and Zig informs Zoë that she has always popped in and out like this. Zoë goes to Grace's house, but Grace's mother lies for her daughter saying she isn't in. Grace watches Zoë from the window as she leaves and is caught. The next day, Grace finds Zoë in the bathroom and begins to apologize for her behavior, but her lung infection has gotten worse and she is sputtering more blood than the day before. Zoë takes her home where Mrs. Cardinal reveals that Grace has cystic fibrosis and that, at best, Grace may only live to see 35. The following day at school, Zoë has Grace meet her on the rooftop with a health drink that is a "good antibacterial." Grace rejects it saying that it doesn't work. Zoë tries to inspire her that she shouldn't throw away her life because of the advances in medical technology, but Grace snaps. Grace reveals that she is angry that no one will acknowledge that one day she will die and that no one will be there for her when she does. She also reveals that she was hospitalized for a month in middle school and that all of her old friends slowly faded out of her life. When their Media Immersion assignment is due, Grace assumes that they will be taking a failing grade, but Zoë reveals that she completed the assignment, albeit in a morbid way that implies Grace may be dead in 15 years (without revealing her illness) and that Zoë will at least be at the funeral. This makes Grace happy because she finally has someone in her life that cares. In #YesMeansYes, Grace overhears Tiny and Zig discussing Zig's attempt to be physically forceful with Maya. She calls what would have happened out as rape causing the boys to freak out about their behaviour. She educates them on consent and why it's important. In''' #NotOkay, Grace performs with Maya and Jonah at the Trap Door. Grace defends Maya from a rude guy on stage. In '''#ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Grace and Maya perform for the feminist club protest, and she helps educate her friends on the meaning of feminism. In #NotAllMen, Grace is carpooling with Zoë and her mother. They text and flirt in the backseat, Zoë's mother overhears, and once Grace is out of the car, Zoë's mother asks Zoë not to hang out with Grace anymore, in fear of people thinking her daughter is gay. Zoë reluctantly agrees. Grace overhears Zoë and Tristan conspiring to find Zoë's father, who Zoë believes to be David Sutcliffe, a Gilmore Girls alum. Grace confronts Zoë about her behavior and Zoë apologizes and confides in Grace about her believed-to-be-father, Sutcliffe. They travel to his latest filming location and break into his trailer, sorting through Sutcliffe's things for hair to run a paternity test. They are ultimately discovered by Sutcliffe, and Zoë tries to get him to understand her point of view. He tells Zoë that there is no way he is her father, and Grace and a dejected Zoë head back to Degrassi. Grace tries to cheer up Zoë, but it fails. Zoë tells Grace that she has no one: no father, and a terrible mother. Zoë says that she is all alone in the world. Grace tells Zoë that she isn't alone, saying she Zoë has her, "The girl who just broke into a TV star's trailer for you." Zoë then impulsively kisses her and Grace looks at her, confused. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zoë and Grace see each other for the first time after the kiss, and Zoë acts awkwardly, fearing that the kiss could've ended their friendship. Grace tells Zoë not to be sorry. Zig interrupts them and asks is he's hotter than Jonah, and asks them to be honest. He then dismisses this and walks off. Zoë invites Grace to see a movie with her, Grace compromises with watching Netflix. Zoë agrees. Zoë and Grace are at Grace's house, and they try to decide what genre to watch: romance, or documentary, etc. Zoë says something romantic, if that's what Grace wants. Zig interrupts them by walking straight into Grace's room and lounging in between the two girls. He complains to them about Maya not returning his texts, and that he's worried about Maya and Jonah sharing a room. Zoë asks if it would be different if was a girl and a girl, and Zig says outright that it would be. He tries to make his point by saying: "Well, yeah. You and Grace aren't going to suddenly start making out." Zoë and Grace share a knowing look.Zoë says jokingly that Zig is right, and that Jonah and Maya are probably making out. Zig huffs at them and asks what they're watching. Grace's mom walks in and asks Zig and Zoë to leave, but then asks Zoë if she wants to sleep over. Grace doesn't object. Zoë asks if she should change into her pajamas in the bedroom and if Grace would watch. Grace walks over and sits on the bed with Zoë, and says that she doesn't want whatever it is they have to ruin their friendship. Zoë says it won't. They kiss and Zoë says they should forget about the pajamas. They then have sex.thumb|262px|Grace is hurt by Zoë's video]The next day, Zoë touches Grace on the shoulder, but Grace shrugs her off. Zoë, mistaking her move for not liking PDA, doesn't mind. Then Grace, to clear things up says that her and Zoë don't and won't work. Zoë is very confused, and Grace reiterates that she isn't gay, and that she just tried it for Zoë. Zoë insists that Grace felt what Zoë felt, but Grace says she didn't like any of it and that she was sorry. Zoë asks Grace to name one guy she has ever liked, and Grace says quietly that she likes Zig. The next day, Zoë tells Grace to check her email because she had sent her the other half of their project. Grace says that it is video file, not the assigned JPEG file. Zoë shrugs and Grace opens the file to see a video of Zig and Zoë making out in the woods. Hurt, Grace looks up at a resentful Zoë and then Maya enters the room. Grace slams her laptop shut and leaves. In #TeamFollowBack, Grace is glaring at Zig knowing that he cheated on Maya and along with Goldi supporting her through her online harassment. Grace was gonna tell Maya about Zig cheating on her, but backs down because Maya was already dealing with so much. In''' #SinceWeBeinHonest, Zig comes to Grace for help with hacking Hunter's laptop and removing the video after finding out that Hunter was Maya's troll, but declines his help because it would useless because hunter may have back up copies. Grace calls out Zig on weither he's more concerned about Maya or if he's more concerned about not getting caught cheating after Zig is hesitant about telling Maya he cheated. In In#SorryNotSorry,Grace, Maya, and Jonah are setting up for Snowball Jonah suggest she should sing her song yes she wrote about Zig but Grace rejects the idea. Maya after finding out Grace knew about Zig cheating on her asks Grace to leave and bans her from performing with them at Snowball. Later Grace and Maya make up after Maya confronts Zig telling her not to lie to again. Season 2 In '''#BuyMePizza, she changes her look because Baaz Nahir insults her. In #ThrowbackThursday, she joins the protest against Tiny's suspension. In #TheseAreMyConfessions, she and Zig decide they want to go on a road trip to visit Tiny over the summer. She confesses her attraction for Zig and kisses him but gets rejected. She passes out from the alcohol because it interacted with her medication and she goes to the hospital. She tells Maya she has cystic fibrosis. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia * She is the second new regular character introduced in the fall block of Season 13. *Grace is the only character to be present in every episode in three seasons. She extended her record in DNC Season 4 by appearing in every episode in that season, the sole character to be present in every episode in three seasons. * She has both a lip and a nose piercing on both sides. *She regularly calls Maya by her last name. *She's in the "Rubber Room" with Maya, Tiny and Zig. *It is mentioned in The World I Know that she has a younger sister. Judging by her reaction following a boy looking at her, she is protective over her. *Grace, Frankie, Hunter, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, and Clare have all shared the same line "Go to hell." **Grace used this line in Close to Me '''and [[BuyMePizza|#BuyMePizza']] **Frankie used this line in 'Teen Age Riot' **Hunter used this line in 'Finally (1). **Sean used this line in '''This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1). **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2). **Clare used this line in Scream (2) *She watches the Food Network. *She shares similarities with previous characters Ellie Nash and Jane Vaughn, both of whom were outsiders. *She is the second character to have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The first was Jane and the third was Lola. *She is the fourth Aboriginal character in the franchise. *She is a feminist. *It is shown that she never loses arm wrestling. *Her first kiss on the show was with Zoë. *She has cystic fibrosis. *She is fan of the show, Battlestar Galactica. *In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, she had''' sex with Zoë. They were each others first time with a girl. *In '''#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Grace admits that at some point she has/had feelings for Zig. *She is the first straight character whose first on-screen kiss was with someone of the same sex. *Her user on Hastygram is grac3_% 43. *She is the only one who knows that Jonah has a son. *She broke her arm in the bus crash. Quotes *(To Maya): "Hey, you're the video girl. Nice pics." (First line) - Barely Breathing *(To Maya): "So did you make up your mind about SoCal Art?" (Last line) - [[KThxBye|'#KThxBye']] *(To Maya): "coughs Princess." - The World I Know *(To Maya): "You should stop pretending you give a crap. You're not here to make friends." *(To Maya): "You think you're better than us." - Better Man *(To Maya): "Quick tip: if you don't want to seem stuck up, don't pay people to do stuff for you." *(To Maya): "Trust me, you don't want that Zig as your friend." *(To Maya): "He's lying to you, Matlin! He can't even look at you!" *(To Becky, Drew and Imogen): "Defender of justice, friend to the little guy." *(To Maya and Zig): "What the balls happened last night?" *“Too bad – I was really getting into your excuses. Chimney spider-bites was my favorite.” *(To Zoë): "Maybe you'd have more luck if you weren't such a bitch." - There's Your Trouble *(To Zig And Tiny) "Or maybe she doesn't want to get raped."- #YesMeansYes *(To Maya) "Death isn't beautiful, it's FINAL!" - #Unsubscribe Relationships *Jonah Haak **Start Up: Prior to #BackToReality (DNC 401) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Musician Category:Rubber Room Students Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Alumni